sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shaye
Shaye the Fox is a easy going fox who can't stay still. Everywhere he goes he is looking for anything that is particularly interesting to sate his desire for adventure. Shaye first developed his sense for adventure when he was younger; he was living in the forest as a child, but never went past a certain point due to unpleasant memories of his parents disappearing near the same spot he stops at. It took him some time, but he finally decided to get out of the forest, for he had a dreading feeling that someone was gazing upon his every movement. After the events in the forest, he stumbled upon the city he lives in now. He was dumbfounded as to why a place could shine so brightly, yet have a calming atmosphere at the same time. This caused a change in his life that made him much more adventurous. After looking around for a while, and avoiding the confused gaze of many people because of his tattered rags, he bumped into someone who immediately asked to follow him. Shaye was hesitant at first, but curiosity got the better of him and he followed after the man. Shaye found himself led into an underground laboratory, as he looked around he saw many tubes that contained many different coloured fluids, some even had some wired looking specimens that would split apart from one another, and then either mimic or try to devour the other. The man told Shaye that he was a soon to be famous genius of DNA replication and body morphing. Shaye found these words fascinating, yet knew squat about what the scientists was going on about, he was just looking at all the tubes. It was then that the man had slipped a mask on Shaye, applying knockout gas to the young Fox. As Shaye fainted, he heard sounds of metallic wheels against the ground. The scientist had tried to replicate Shaye's entire body, but had only managed to replicate his tail, The man's formula was mistaken and soon Shaye began to wake. As he woke, he saw the scientist staring at his board, which was covered in equations and words that had no sentimental meaning to Shaye. Shaye also noted that the area around his tail was hurting, as he looked down and saw his second tail he started to scream and back away from his tails. The man tried to sedate Shaye, but Shaye kept wriggling in fear, trying to get away. He broke free and ran for the exit. When he returned to the city He tried to find someplace safe amongst the stares and finger pointing. After finding a secluded alley way, he sat and began to weep silently for a while. He passed out after crying for a while and awoke to find himself in the same alleyway, but it was dark, his backside still ached from the tail replication and he was confused as he was scared. His clothes were providing little shielding from the cold and he was missing his home already. He decided to suck up to the cold and walk back out to the city, not as much people stared at him at night as they did in the day, and he was grateful for that, but he couldn't find the place he exited from the forest, so he found himself stuck in the city with no familiar way home. He wandered for a while until he could walk no more due to fatigue, and was close to passing out, his vision was blurred but someone walked up to him. All Shaye heard was a sigh from the man before falling asleep and waking up on a wooden floor with a fresh set of clothes and a new friend. 14 year old Roshan had taken him into his broken down looking home and had offered his training to Shaye in exchange for friendship. Shaye has lived with Roshan for four years since that day, and he wouldn't trade his friendship for the world. 'Friends (So far)' Sparky the Fox (Adoptive Sister) Roshan the Hedgehog (Best friend) 'Abilities' Shaye's main ability is his knowledge in martial arts; he has a friend whom he helps train and vice versa Likes and dislikes Likes; *Shaye has a habit of messing around with people he bareley knows just for a quick laugh, he, for some reason, likes getting into all kinds of danger that can nearly kill him. He enjoys sparring with Roshan as well. DISLIKES He has a strict hatred for greedy scientists who proclaim their formulae's are most regenerative for sick bodies and stuff of the like. He hates show offs, even though he shows off from time to time. He hates enclosed spaces. he feels as if it restricts his movement too much for his comfort. Personality and Other things Shaye is an easy going Fox teen, without a care in the world when it's quiet, and all too serious when necessary. There is one thing wrong with his moods though... Because of his "experience", he can't keep control of his moods. Going to a doctor to see what was wrong, he was diagnosed with Bipolar mood disorder, but Shaye had a feeling that it was something more. Shaye has only made a few friends, but he has gotten to know them well, Shaye likes making new friends and will do all he can to protect them. Only once he had let a friend down. He felt that he had failed to protect them, by failing to repel an attack by a man of evil intentions. Category:Good Category:Foxes Category:Males